An exhaust gas treatment device may be included in an exhaust system of an engine in order to reduce regulated emissions. In one example, the exhaust gas treatment device may include a catalyst or particulate filter which is formed of a ceramic brick. Due to various conditions, such as debris striking the catalyst or particulate filter or a degraded support system for the catalyst or particulate filter, the ceramic brick may crack. As such, efficiency of the catalyst or particulate filter may be reduced resulting in increased back pressure in the exhaust system and reduced engine performance and/or an increase in regulated emissions.
The inventors herein have recognized the above issue and have devised an approach to at least partially address it. Thus, in one example, a system is provided. The system includes a catalyst and a wire wrapped around an exterior of the catalyst. The system further includes a sensor configured to electrically couple ends of the wire and to monitor electrical continuity of the wire.
The wire may be wrapped around the catalyst such that degradation of the catalyst, such as cracking, may result in degradation of the wire. For example, the wire may be wrapped around the exterior of the catalyst in a spiral configuration such that a single wire is in contact with a greater surface area of the catalyst. When degradation of the wire occurs, such as when the wire breaks, electrical continuity of the wire may be reduced or broken. Thus, by monitoring electrical continuity of the wire via the sensor, degradation of the catalyst may be determined and indicated, and further default action can be taken.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.